Mad Ben's Siren Love
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated "T" just in case!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: In an alternate timeline, Mad Ben was never a villain and has been transferred to a new school after moving out of Bellwood. He hopes to find some form of normality in this new school called Canterlot High. But that's when he is suddenly attracted to some very beautiful singing that leads to him finding his three life mates. Wait, what was that last part?!**_

 _ **Takes place BEFORE Rainbow Rocks, but AFTER the first movie.**_

 _ **Pairing: Mad Ben x Adagio Dazzle x Sonata Dusk x Aria Blaze**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, or My Little Pony Equestria Girls! I also don't own the song used in this chapter!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 _Italic Underlined = Singing_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **The Siren Song!**_

* * *

In the principal's office at Canterlot High school, we find principal Celestia and vice principal Luna speaking with a new transfer student. He had moved to their town just recently, and they were making it their mission to help him make a few new friends at their high school!

"So Benjamin, you moved here from Bellwood, correct?" Celestia asked.

Ben Tennyson, or Mad Ben as he was known as in this timeline, was a sixteen year old boy with tan skin, orange eyes, and brown hair done up in a Mohawk. He wore Mad Max style clothing, had black markings under his eyes, and had two earrings on each ear. He has a flat plate with orange stripes on his right calf and right arm as well as a pouch on his left thigh. He wears a jean vest, orange shirt, orange-yellow pants, multiple orange wristbands on his arm, and gothic shoes. He also has silver plates with orange spikes on his left shoulder, right hand, and right foot.

On his wrist was a very Gothic looking wristwatch. It was sleek with a square faceplate that was black in color, and had two orange lines on it that formed the outline of an hourglass. The band was grey with orange stripes on the sides, orange buttons next to the faceplate, and four orange spikes jutting out of the band.

"That's right, principal. I moved here just yesterday, and was sent to enroll here for my schooling stuff." Ben replied revealing his Australian accent.

"Well then, allow my sister to give you a tour of the school so you don't end up getting lost. Be sure to help him make lots of friends, Lulu!" Celestia said.

"Of course, Tia. Come along, Ben!" Luna said, guiding him out into the hall.

They walked a few feet away from the principal's office before Ben asked the one thing that's been on his mind since that conversation ended.

"Lulu? Tia? What's up with that?" Ben asked.

Luna giggled a bit and ruffled Ben's hair as they walked. She waited for him to fix his Mohawk before answering his legitimate question.

"Oh, those are just the nicknames that my sister and I used to use to annoy each other when we were kids. Nowadays, they're more like terms of endearment for us." Luna explained.

The two of them were halfway to the Art hall, when they suddenly heard a small chorus of feminine voices resounding throughout the halls. Now to anyone else in this school, the song would've just sounded like someone trying to warm up their voices before a performance. But to Ben, these voices sounded like a river of the sweetest milk and honey.

He didn't know what was compelling him to do this, but his feet started moving on their own as he walked towards the sound. Vice Principal Luna was curious as to why Ben was following the noise, and decided to go after him just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. The two kept following the sound of the singing voices, and Luna absentmindedly noticed that they had entered the music hall of the school. That's when they could actually make out the lyrics to the song that was being sung.

 _ **?:**_ _Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep,_

I can't wait to greet you with my song.

You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet,

You are nature full of grace and majesty.

 ** _?_** _ **?:**_ _From your skies the snow gently falls to the earth,_

From your tress the birds nest and play.

From your oceans the fish school and travel the world,

Oh, nature, please don't ever go away.

 ** _?_** _ **?:**_ _Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep,_

I can't wait to greet you with my song.

You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet,

Nature you are grace and majesty.

 _"I know that song... Mom's old lullaby!"_ Ben thought to himself.

Pretty soon they came across the source of the singing. It was coming from the old band classroom that hadn't been used in a few years due to the lack of space for the students. The school was planning to renovate it so that there was more space, but Luna still had a few questions of her own regarding this place.

"Why would anyone be here? This old room hasn't been used for a good three years." Luna asked herself.

She was about to get her answer when Ben started to walk into the room as if his mind had decided to take a vacation. Luna followed, and saw that it was three other students in particular that were singing this strangely soothing melody.

* * *

 _ **Sorry it's not as long as I'd like, but this is just a little something to introduce the story. I hope you guys like it! And if you guys have any ideas for songs that Mad Ben could sing with the Dazzlings, or Mad Max style looks for the other nine of the first ten aliens that Mad Ben started out with, (Heatblast, Four Arms, Wildmutt, XLR8, Upgrade, Greymatter, Stinkfly, Ghostfreak, and Ripjaws) go ahead and let me know! Read, review, and enjoy! If you flame this story, I will sic Freddy Fazbear, Aku, Deadpool, and the Tails Doll on you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last time on Mad Ben's Siren Love, he's just heard the Siren Courting Song. How long will it take for him to get the hint? Let's see. Also, I'm not going to describe what they Dazzlings look like, so if you need visual aid watch MLP Rainbow Rocks.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or MLP FIM!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 _Italic Underlined = Singing_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Meeting the Girls!**_

* * *

Ben had just laid eyes on the three most beautiful girls he'd ever seen in his young life. And their singing was just as beautiful as they were. Ben honestly thought he was in the presence of three goddesses in human form.

They suddenly stopped singing, and locked eyes with Ben. Ben was too shocked to leave, but he at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"Heh, sorry sheilas. Didn't mean to stare or anything." Ben said.

One of them just giggled a bit, and got up to walk closer to Ben. She seemed to be examining him like a wild animal that was catching prey. Ben was mighty nervous from the behavior that this girl was showing. She suddenly smiled, and hugged Ben very tightly.

"He's cute! Adagio, Aria, can we keep him?" she asked innocently.

The eldest one, who Ben assumed was Adagio, facepalmed at her little sister's behavior. Adagio loved her little sister to no end, but her childish behavior was a bit of a pain to deal with.

"He's not a dog, Sonata. He's a human being!" Adagio said.

"But you are right about him being cute." Aria added.

Ben blushed at such praise, but he was starting to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. Sonata must not have realized just how hard she was squeezing Ben in her little 'Death Hug'. That is, until Ben passed out in her arms. They also saw what looked like a little white Ben with angel wings and a halo attached to a string leaving Ben's mouth. That was when the two older sisters realized what was happening to Ben.

 **"SONATA, YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"** yelled Aria and Adagio.

Fortunately, Vice Principal Luna was there to break things up. She had them help her pick up Ben, and they rushed him to the nurse's office for emergency treatment. And a good thing they did too. Otherwise there might've been a murder case on their hands.

* * *

 _ **Sorry it's not very long, or my best work. But I hope you like what I had Sonata do to Mad Ben. Oh, and if Omnipotent 18 is reading this, know that I updated Ben 10, Ben's Quest of the Kaminatrix earlier today if you want to check it out. REVIEW!**_


End file.
